Moonlight Serenade
by Lee Davies
Summary: Carson thinks that one special woman will never be his...Carson BeckettTeyla Emmagan ship.


_This is my first Stargate Atlantis fic ever, so please be kind! Constructive criticism is welcome, but any flames will be used to cook the Wraith alive. Thank you, and please leave me a review so I know what I did right and wrong. Thanks! By the way, the song that Carson sings is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. I decided to go with the edited lyrics because I personally like them better than that random f-word in the middle of an otherwise beautiful song.  
_

* * *

Carson Beckett rubbed his eyes and stared at his computer screen. He'd been trying to get some work done, but found his mind wandering. He kept going back to the events of a week ago when Teyla and her people had the ring ceremony for Charin. Her clear, beautiful singing voice had found its way into his head and refused to be budged. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered why he was thinking of her so much. She was a lovely woman, sure, but he'd met other women that possessed great beauty and none of them had affected him like Teyla did.

Get a grip on yourself, laddie! he told himself firmly. Why would any woman who had Teyla's keen intellect and ability to kick butt want anything to do with him? He was just a simple Scottish doctor who possessed the Ancient gene and was trying to keep everyone else from blowing themselves into oblivion! There were some days, however, that he was sorely tempted to just let McKay meet his maker a little early…

He smiled to himself. Rodney McKay was certainly… an interesting individual. Never before had Carson met someone who could turn an entire room against him in nothing flat! Yes, he was brilliant, but his people skills left a little to be desired…just ask Samantha Carter!

Giving up on his computer for the time being, Carson rose to his feet and stretched slowly. Debating what he wanted to do, he settled for going back to his quarters to grab his guitar. It was a lovely night outside and he hoped he could find a nice little corner to sit and play in. It had been a while since he'd had any time to relax a little.

* * *

Teyla was bored. Not just bored, but bored out of her mind. She was so bored she would have welcomed McKay with open arms. Deciding to go see if she could find something interesting to do, she left her room. 

As she walked through the halls of Atlantis, she was more than surprised to see Carson Beckett hurry by, an earth instrument known as a guitar in his hands. He had explained to her what one was once, but he had not told her he played. Intrigued by this, she followed him stealthily outside onto the balcony.

He found an out of the way place and seated himself on the edge of the chair, balancing the instrument on his right knee. Reaching into his pocket, he took out an object that Teyla remembered was called a "pick".

Sighing, he looked out over the water, his mind a million miles away. Teyla took this moment to creep closer and secreted herself behind a pillar. The pale moonlight caught his dark hair and gave his haunting eyes a glow that Teyla had never seen before. Wondering at herself for what she was thinking, she dismissed her thoughts. This kind, gentle man would want nothing to do with someone like her.

Settling into her new hiding spot, she was surprised to hear him muttering to himself. "I've got to get over her…she likes Sheppard anyway, not that I begrudge the lad that." Her brow furrowed. She wondered who "she" was.

Before she could get any closer, he began to strum the guitar and she was shocked when a beautiful tenor voice came out of him.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

The sadness and pain that soaked his voice sank directly into Teyla's heart. She could feel his despair and wondered who was hurting him this badly. She was more than surprised to find that if she knew who it was, she would hurt them just as badly as they had hurt Carson.

She always called him "Dr. Beckett" but in her mind, he was Carson. Carson of the ready smile and sharp wit. Carson with the big heart who would help anyone in need. She reflected, thinking of how one smile from him could clear the gloom away from her like nothing else. He had been there for her after Charin's passing like no one else. Yes, she was attracted to John Sheppard, but something about Carson Beckett tugged at her soul. Besides, the Scotsman was plenty attractive in his own right!

She was brought out of her thoughts by him muttering again and sat stock still. "Why? Why do I care about Teyla so much?" he asked rhetorically. "She'll never care for me the way I do her."

These words brought her to her feet and before she knew what she was doing, she was standing in front of Carson Beckett, who looked shocked to see her.

He swallowed. "How long have ye been there?" he asked in his soft Scottish lilt. "Long enough." she replied, her voice just as soft as his.

Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Carson waited for her to tell him off royally but did not expect her to sit beside him.

"Did you sing that song about me?" she asked. Reaching out a hand, she lifted his head and turned his face in her direction. He opened his eyes to find hers fixed on him. "Aye." he whispered. "I know you an' John have something…" he began.

Teyla put a finger on his lips, silencing him. Keeping her other hand on his cheek, she said seriously, "John and I were attracted to each other, but he is with Elizabeth now…and I hope to be with you."

Carson's mind was reeling. "You…want to be with me?" he asked, hardly daring to believe what she was telling him.

A warm smile crossed her face and she leaned forward, giving him his answer in the form of a searing kiss. Setting the guitar down on his other side, Carson enfolded her in his arms and held her close.

Breaking off the kiss slowly, Teyla rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his nearness. "It will be difficult…" she said.

"Aye, I know that lass." he replied. She could hear the love in his voice and closed her eyes, knowing that she could rest securely in the knowledge that Carson Beckett was hers and hers alone.

"Besides, if you get hurt, who else should look after you but me?" he asked. "Indeed." Teyla replied, wrapping her own arms around him. The two sat in a comfortable silence, then drifted off to sleep, the sea singing a song of its own that was even older than the one than the hearts of Teyla Emmagan and Carson Beckett were singing now.


End file.
